howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dramillion
|Features = Spiky head Small forelimbs Finned tail |Abilities = Mimic fire from other dragons Hunting in packs Sharing fire reserves Camouflage |Colors = Dark blue and red Red and blue Yellow and purple |Size = Medium: 20 ft (6.1 meters) long |Weight = 600 lbs (272.2 kilograms) (WoD) |Wingspan = 35 feet (10.67 meters) (WoD) |Armed with = |Food = Berries |Roar = |Attack = |Speed = |Armor = |Shot Limit = |Venom = |Jaw Strength = |Defenses = |Radar = |Poison = |Hunting = |Disobedience = |Fear/Fight Factor = |Habitat = |Distribution = Dramillion Island Hidden World |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = Dramillion Size.png |Attack2 = 18 |Speed2 = 14 |Armor2 = 8 |Firepower = 20 |Shot Limit2 = 40 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 6 |Stealth = 8 |Known Dragons = *Fishlegs' Dramillion *Pack of Dramillions seen in "Loyal Order of Ingerman" *Titan Wing Dramillion *Bonnefire *Dramillion in Toothless' flock |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Dramillion is a medium-sized Mystery Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg The egg of a Dramillion is dark blue, oval-shaped, with scale pattern similar to the adult. It has black stripes coming from left to right, which are nearly identical with those of a tiger. Hatchling to Adult The Dramillion is a medium-sized, bipedal dinosaur-like dragon with small arms and two claws at the end of each limb. It has a short thick neck and a small head. Its upper jaw resembles a beak of a parrot, while the lower jaw is more round and full of small teeth. It has three spikes on its head, which are asymmetrically placed. The Dramillion has medium-sized wings, with a claw on each of them. It has only a few sharp spikes on its back, and it has a long tail that ends with a large fin. However Dramillions are unable to fly if this fin is damaged or destroyed. Titan Wing A Titan Wing Dramillion is not very different from an adult. It has a darker blue color with red patterns on its back, wings, and tail. Its spikes are also dark blue instead of white. After reaching this stage, the Dramillion gains the ability to become invisible, much like its distant related cousin, the Changewing. Abilities Fire Mimicking Dramillions are able to mimic the fire blasts of any dragon they encounter. They can also combine different types of fire to make a powerful blast. So far, they have been seen reproducing the fire blasts of a Gronckle, a Deadly Nadder, a Night Fury and a Singetail. Besides this, Dramillions also have their own unique fire made out of purple and yellow flames, which is powerful enough to destroy one ship with only a blast. Camouflage Being a distant relation to the Changewing, Titan Wing Dramillions have the ability to change the color of their scales and blend in with their surroundings, similar to an octopus. It is unknown if normal Dramillions share this ability, as they have not been observed to use camouflage. Reserve Sharing When a Dramillion runs out of shots, the rest of the pack will share their reserves by transferring their flames to the spent Dramillion. Speed and Agility Dramillions are extremely fast and agile in the air and on the ground, as they can easily catch up in flight to a Night Fury. Intelligence Dramillions are highly intelligent, as demonstrated by a pack which could understand and remember the combination of fire types that they needed to destroy dragon-proof metal. They can also tell which individuals are friends or foes simply by what they are wearing. Strength and Combat Dramillions are strong enough to toss a Gronckle or lift a human with their legs without any signs of struggle. They are also able to take full-powered shots from Singetails and recover very quickly after crash-landing. Weaknesses Dramillions cannot fly away from danger if their tails are manacled. Dramillions are also loyal to a fault, and will take risks and endanger themselves if a packmate is threatened. Behavior and Personality Dramillions are social dragons that live and hunt in packs. They care about their packmates and are willing to share their fire reserves if any one of theirs has run out. Dramillions can be very aggressive and territorial if they are protecting members of their pack. Like the Stormcutter and Night Fury, Dramillions can hang themselves or sleep upside-down like a bat. Training Despite their near-extinction status due to the Dragon Hunters, Dramillions can be trained very easily. In order for one to tame a Dramillion, showing the dragon that you mean no harm is enough for it to let the guard down. Like most dragons, a Dramillion's trust can be earned by touching it gently on the snout or helping it if needed. Comparative Statistics Appearances Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 6 In "Loyal Order of Ingerman", Fishlegs discovered that his ancestors used to hunt Dramillions to the point of near-extinction, prompting him to find out if the species still exists. He embarked on a journey to Dramillion Island, where he encountered various Dramillions. In "King of Dragons, Part 1", the combinations of all five lenses in the Dragon Eye projected a Titan Wing Dramillion, making the Riders believe it is the King of Dragons. The Dragon Hunters managed to capture the Titan Wing using drastic measures. Later, the Riders came across the Dramillion who is severely injured in the middle of the ocean and take it to the Defenders of the Wing to nurse it back to health. There, they discovered that the Titan Wing is not the King of Dragons, but that his fire shows the location of the King in the Dragon Eye. Several Dramillions, including the Titan Wing, appeared in the final battle in "King of Dragons, Part 2". Books How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World The Movie Storybook A Dramillion was briefly seen being ridden by a Berkian in this book, following the Alpha Dragon Toothless on a quest for the Hidden World. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Dramillion was released in this game in a Valentine update, two weeks before the sixth season of ''Dragons: Race to the Edge was released. ''School of Dragons On June 19, 2018, the Dramillion was introduced in this game. Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders The Dramillion itself does not appear in this game, but an artifact called the "Horn of Dramillion" is given to the player-controlled character, Scribbler. He can use it during times of battle to call upon dragons he has helped to free. Trivia *The Dramillion's name was first revealed in the Valentine's Day update for ''Dragons: Rise of Berk. *The Dramillion's small forelimbs resemble those of a Tyrannosaurus rex, and its behavior is akin to that of a Velociraptor. **This could be a coincidence due to its similarity to the Speed Stinger. *Some of the Dramillion's calls resemble the coos of a pigeon. *The Dramillion is distantly related to the Changewing. This explains the Titan Wing Dramillion's ability to use camouflage. *Dramillions have their own fire, but this is only seen twice. *When the dark blue Dramillion saved one of its pack members from a Dragon Hunter, it shot an acetylene-oxygen-shaped blast like that of a Night Fury. This might mean that said Dramillion encountered a Night Fury long before its debut episode. **However, Hiccup said that he and the Dragon Riders flew over islands similar to Dramillion Island before, which means that the aforementioned Dramillion might've seen Toothless fire a shot, causing it to learn said ability. *The Dramillion is the first dragon to have a shot limit up to 40. **Although, if their other abilities are accounted for, along with their pack mentality, their shot limit is technically much greater. *The Dramillion is one of the few dragons that doesn't have a forked tongue. **The others are the Flightmare, the Woolly Howl, the Snow Wraith, the Snaptrapper, the Razorwhip, the Death Song, and the Triple Stryke. References Site Navigation fr:Dramillion pl:Dramillion Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Dragons Category:Rare Species